United We Stand
by dipdipdipmyblueship
Summary: Faye and Grace's cruel bullying of Simon forms an unexpected alliance between Leanne and Carla. But can they retain a strong, united front without burying their sordid history once and for all?


**A/N: As many of you are aware, a huge storyline is about to be tackled on Coronation Street regarding bullying. As this is an issue that is currently plaguing our society, I was really looking forward to seeing how this sensitive topic was going to be handled. I was also thrilled that the character of Simon would be involved predominantly in this, as I find the actor who plays him, Alex Bain, to be quite a phenomenal little actor and often wanted to see him tackle harder storylines than the same old, same old. **

**However, I am not thrilled with the fact that, once again, a sensitive topic that is being tackled by the show is only being done to facilitate another affair storyline. They did the same with the Tyrone/Kirsty domestic abuse storyline (to facilitate the Tyrone/Fiz affair), and the Carla/Frank domestic rape storyline (to facilitate the Carla/Peter affair). **

**I could see Peter having an affair on Carla due to his feeling emasculated, neglected, and to satisfy his need to feel like a knight in shining armor. I could even see it being with Tina as they both lick their wounded pride…**

**Essentially, I feel that the storyline of Peter having an affair with Tina could have been done **_**without **_**using Simon's bullying as an excuse to drive them closer together whilst also thrusting Leanne unrealistically out of the picture. **

**This short fic, (possibly two or three chapters only) is the way I would have preferred to see the bullying storyline pan out. **

**This is a pretty rough intro, and I may find myself editing it later on tonight, but hope you enjoy the premise in the meantime.**

_**Disclaimer: the characters are the property of ITV. The story however is mine.**_

* * *

"Hello Underworld, Carla Connor speak—"

"Where's Peter?" came the gruff reply

Carla exhaled and rolled her eyes, "Leanne, he's gone with Kirk to drop off an order for a client, is there sommit I can do?"

Leanne snorted her disproval through the receiver, "typical. And do you happen to know when Weatherfield's 'father of the year' will be back to grace us with his presence?"

Carla sat back in her chair, gripping the phone to her ear more aggressively than normal, "Uhh excuse me I hardly think that's called for is it?"

"_**When Carla**_?" Leanne practically shouted in her ear

"Not for another hour Tilsley!" Carla shouted back, as Eva walked cautiously into the office, "But I'll be sure to let him know you were screeching for him! Now if there's nothing else I 'ave a business to run-"

"Carla wait!" the tone in the blonde's voice halted Carla from slamming down the phone, "Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you," The factory boss' eyes narrowed in concern and she slowly sat forward again in her chair, "I just ummm, it's ummm..."

"Leanne?" she began gently, "What's the matter? Is it Simon?"

"Do you umm…you don't happen to have any makeup remover handy by any chance do you?" came the meek reply

"Errm, let me check, hang on…" Pushing her chair back, Carla reached into her desk and pulled out her handbag, quickly rifling through it whilst her assistant stood close by, her arms crossed and brow furrowed curiously, "uhh yeah I got a bottle here."

"Oh thank God." Leanne exhaled heavily, her voice barely masking the sob she tried to contain, "Could you uhh bring it to the Bistro, or-or would it be faster if I just came there to grab it?"

"No, no don't be daft, I'll be there in two," Carla responded, rising from her chair and swinging her handbag over her shoulder

"Thanks Carla," Leanne whispered

"Leanne?" Carla felt her stomach drop significantly with dread, "is there sommit goin' on?"

Leanne sighed, "you'll see when you get here."

"Okay I'll be right round." Carla hung up the phone and made her way around the desk, "Eva I'm stepping out for a bit. If Peter calls or comes back, could you get him to ring my mobile please?"

"Sure Mrs. Connor," Eva nodded, "is everything alright?"

"I'm not sure," Carla answered honestly, shrugging her shoulders in exasperation, "I think it might 'ave sommit to do with Simon but I don't know. Just keep an eye on that order alright?" she requested as she opened the door to leave

"Uhh Mrs. Connor?"

Carla popped her head back around the door, "Yes Eva?"

"If it is about Simon, you will keep me posted won't you?"

With a small nod in acknowledgment, Carla smiled encouragingly at her PA and made her way out of Underworld. Short of a minute later, she was walking briskly across the cobbles and into the Bistro, her eyes scanning for Leanne around the bar.

"Carla?" she whipped her head around to see her former friend standing behind her, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.

Carla took a shaky breathe, the hand clutching the bottle of makeup remover began to tremble at her side as all sorts of horrid images traipsed through her mind, "Leanne? What the 'ell is going on?" She whispered shakily

Leanne sniffled and squared her shoulders, "You best come through to the office."

"Leanne, please…" Carla begged quietly, "Did something happen to that little lad?"

Leanne simply nodded, "come on…you'll see for yourself." She turned on her heel and opened the door that lead to hers and Nick's office, nudging her head for the brunette to step inside.

Carla timidly entered the dimly lit room, her eyes falling immediately onto the leather sofa where a helpless looking Nick sat massaging his head in confusion, and to where her soon-to-be stepson sat, in some sort of red, flowered sundress, curled into a ball at Nick's side: his little face marred with mascara-ladden tear streaks traipsing down his cheeks, and what appeared to be lipstick stains painted around and above his lips.

"Oh my God," Carla whispered in horror, her green eyes now locking on Leanne's once more, "What the 'ell 'appened to him?"


End file.
